


They're Nice

by colorBlip, orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Co-Written, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just.., Little Homeworld, Love Triangle, Oooo, Stevenel, amethsyt and her macaroni cheese, connverse - Freeform, i dont know what to put, idk - Freeform, jealous connie, my writing sucks, spinel LOVES steven, steven x spinel implications, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Steven asks Spinel about how she feels about him.





	They're Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The steven universe fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+steven+universe+fandom).

> Thanks to averyjt2 for co writing with me. we created a freaking masterpiece yo  
Oh yeah and PLEASE COMMENT.

One late evening, around nightfall, Steven was hanging out at Connie’s place. (It was a nice change of pace since Connie always went to the temple.) Her parents weren’t thrilled about it, though they still allowed it anyway. Connie wasn’t exactly sure about something. She never thought about something like romantic rivalries since there weren’t very many kids their age in Beach City. There were plenty of gems now, especially with the new rendition of little Homeworld. 

Nothing much had changed since the big ordeal with Spinel coming to Earth to destroy it and its people. Although Spinel had returned to Earth after the Diamonds took her in, it turns out that they weren’t so perfect for each other. So of course Steven was absolutely fine with letting her live at the temple with everyone else. 

Connie hadn’t spent too much time around Spinel, but she would run into her every now and then when hanging out with Steven. She sort of picked up on something. 

They had been talking about the gems and everything while watching some lousy TV movie, which ultimately lead to Spinel, of course. Steven always seemed to be at a loss for words when speaking about her because he just… didn’t know. He didn’t know anything. 

Spinel is always so quiet and kept to herself that no one knew anything. But she always had this look on her face. She’s always lost in her thoughts and staring off into space. It was no secret that she obviously had something heavy on her mind that she needed to talk about. Steven ‘claims’ that they talk all the time, although she’s very discreet and mindful about her choice of words: he couldn’t help but feel like she was leaving something out.

“You really have no idea, do you?” Connie drawled with a deadpan. 

“No idea on what?” 

“Hmm.” Connie grumbles, completely astonished as to how clueless Steven was. 

“Steven. I think…she likes you. Like, ...likes you likes you.” She speaks in a velvety tone that can be perceived as a joke...

“What? ...Spinel? Nah.”

“You don’t believe me? I’ve seen all the signs, trust me.” 

This is actually news to him. He actually had no idea. Perhaps he was too wrapped up in his ‘happily ever after’ to notice? Or he’s just blind. Probably both. 

“I’ve seen the way she looks at you. How she lights up when you say her name. She flinches when you touch her. And did you notice that she’s always hanging out in your room for some reason?” Counting all her points on her fingers, Steven became more and more weary as seconds ticked on… maybe Spinel did like Steven? 

“There’s no way...” 

“You should talk to her. Ask her how she feels…” Connie’s cold statement made something dawn on him. 

“You’re… you’re giving me away?!” 

“Steven.” She stops and glares up at his frightful eyes.. so soft and scared. Mulling on the subject matter a bit more, she came up with a good point. 

“I’m not saying go and be Spinel’s boyfriend. I’m saying that you should at least go and ask her how she feels so she at least knows that you know.” she left out the part where she just wanted to know for herself, just to be safe. However that was irrelevant in her eyes. 

“You’re right, Connie. I’ll go talk to her tomorrow morning.”

———

Why was he so… unexpectedly nervous now? He’d given his ‘speech’ a bit more thought than it needed and now he’s a bit paranoid. Maybe Spinel would take this the wrong way. He just wants to help her. Connie’s unsettlingly nerve wracking advice had remained in his head all night.

Be careful on what you say. You just wanna help her, but she might take it differently. 

Should he play along with it? Should he address it or something? Does he really need to have this talk with her…. 

And now he was a bit discouraged about this whole thing. He couldn’t fathom the fact that Spinel might be in love with him or something. What does she see in him? 

Maybe he did feel.. honored? But scared? For someone who once said she wanted to kill him, this was… interesting, to say the least. Steven did consider turning around and leaving. 

He took a deep breath. 

Is this really happening?

He entered the temple and immediately he spotted the pink gem standing beside Amethyst: whom was digging through the fridge. “See, ya’ gotta go for the macaroni cheese.” the purple gem instructed carefully. 

“Macaroni… cheese?” Spinel repeated slowly, visibly confused out of her mind. 

“Yeah!-“ Amethyst stopped abruptly when she noticed Steven standing in the doorway with this solemn smile on his face. 

“Hey lil’ dude!” She dropped the macaroni box and ran to hug him. 

“Hey Amethyst.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I live here…” 

“Right, right.” Amethyst’s hearty laughter fills the room. He quickly glances back over to Spinel who was forcefully distracted by the abandoned macaroni. 

“Er…where’s Garnet and Pearl?” Steven coaxed again. 

“I dunno… probably hangin’ out with Greg?” 

It was possible. Pearl seemed to have taken a liking to him these days. That made Steven so happy...all of those years of fighting and hatred has finally paid off. 

But he had something to attend to at the moment…

“I came to talk to Spinel…” Steven spoke up. Spinel’s head whipped around so quickly and at that, her eyes went wide. The two briefly made eye contact for a split second. 

“Oooh! About what?” Amethyst hooted. 

“About… something! So if you could please excuse us for a bit, please Amethyst?”

“Alright, fine. Call me back when you’re done cause I really wanted that macaroni cheese.” she said before disappearing into her room. 

The room was silent again. 

“Spinel… can I talk to you for a second?” 

She’d winced at her name, but she piped up and smiled. 

“Sure, best friend! Whatcha wan’talk about?” 

Spinel seems… a bit bipolar. 

He then led her to the couch and they both sat down together. 

“Well… I just wanted to check in on you. How do you like Earth so far?”

“It’s … lovely.” 

“Really? I’m glad to hear.” He smiles that stomach churning smile of his. It’s so selfish of him to do this to her. To corner her like this. Why was he doing that!? 

“What are you… doing!” Her heart races as he gently grabbed her hand. 

“O-oh! Sorry! You don’t like that?” He quickly pulled his hand away. 

Great. He already butchered it!

“N-no!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

“No! Steven? You can … hold my hand…” 

“Oh, okay then..” 

So his hand slips back under hers. 

“So, Spinel,” He begins again gently and slightly annoyed. 

“I was wondering what you think about your new friends. What do you think of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl?” 

Spinel’s shaking gaze falls to the floor. 

“They’re nice.”

Okay.. 

“What do you think of Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot?” He coaxes up again.

“They’re nice.” Spinel repeats, but a bit more sternly this time. 

“What do you think of… me?” 

“You’re… great!” her eyes. They lit up just a little bit more, and she smiled a sour kind of smile. And Steven’s stomach began to churn. Everything Connie was saying had been true… 

Spinel really was in love with Steven…

“Okay. That’s fine.” He huffed a nervous chuckle. “Any reason why I’m great and all the others are nice?” 

Spinel’s smile widened and she nods. “Because… you’re my best friend!”

Suddenly, Steven’s blood ran cold, and he was now aware of everywhere they were touching. 

Could it really be true?... he was puzzled and tried to make sense of this endeavor. 

“Anything else?...” he mused, trying to stay gentle and not make her suspicious of his phishing.

Spinel's silence only made him more nervous. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and glanced at their interlocked hands as he waited for replies,

“...Nope! That’s everything..” 

He was a little… disappointed there. He was expecting her to say more… he still quietly sighed in relief and gently smiled again,

“Well, ...that’s good! I’m glad you’re enjoying Earth so far.”

He noticed that Spinel has a blank expression on her face, like… almost like she had more to say. She absently nods, and returns his small smile.

Steven felt sort of vulnerable around her for some reason. He did feel a lot calmer now that he had talked with Spinel, but he felt like he was leaving without the answers he really wanted. 

He tried thinking of a way to subtly ask if she in fact, is actually in love with him… but there were no connections, which leaves him no other choice except to give up.

Suddenly, Steven rises from his seat, catching the attention of Spinel. He winced, as his attempt to leave her with her thoughts miserably failed…

“Wait, Steven? Where are you going?...” She stood right beside him, watching him with a slight frown and curious eyes. 

“Oh, uh… I was going to head back,”

“Head back? To where?” 

So many questions overwhelmed him. He didn’t know if he should tell her where he was going…

Suddenly he lit up, getting an idea to possibly find out what he wants to know. 

“Oh, I’m heading back to Connie’s for the night.” He smiles, pointing his thumb in the opposite direction to nothing in particular,

Steven examines her expression carefully, and he slightly shudders when her curious, but happy expression slowly disappears and melts into a noticeable look of disappointment.

Now he finally knew, and believed that, indeed Spinel possibly did have a thing for him. 

“Hey, is ...everything okay?” Steven trying to get out of his own panic, gently nudges the saddened pink gem beside him, slightly lifting their still interlocked hands. 

She sheepishly averted her gaze when she realized he watched her with a concerned look,

“Uh… yeah. You go on, then,” Spinel could barely form a string of words where the disappointment in her voice wasn’t apparent. She really tried hiding it, but her emotions really did get the best of her sometimes…

“Okay then… Spinel, if you ever need to talk to me, you know where to find me,” Steven offered once more, before gently sliding his arms around her small form and pulling her in to warm hug, like he usually did.

Spinel kind of forgot why she was upset for a second, and it didn’t take long for her to do the same and melt into the embrace.

After a bit, he pulled away much to Spinel’s visible dismay, and smiles that distracting smile again before slowly backing away and waving her goodbye. 

After Steven disappears behind the walls, Spinels heart was still racing from Steven’s innocent actions. She wished he knew what a simple, gentle touch of his hand did to her. 

Spinel hadn’t realized how actually smitten she was with Steven, and how her knees got weak and felt like jello when she thought of him...

She sighed miserably… wishing that she was as special to him as Connie was, and weakly surrendered down onto the cold, hard floor…

**Author's Note:**

> please comment I literally wake up every morning and the first thing i do is check for comments so make my day and i love u thx for reading


End file.
